


Gallery of Love

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Conner is honestly trying, Discussion of Bondage, Ethan is no help whatsoever, Fluff, Friendship, Kira is a Good Bro, M/M, Trent is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Conner is trying to figure out a present for Trent for Valentine's Day.  Kira tries to help, Ethan doesn't.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Conner McKnight
Kudos: 12





	Gallery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from livejournal, originally written for Britin.

“I still say you just tie a bow around your waist and lay on the bed,” Ethan said for the fifth time in the last hour. Kira was sure of that. She’d been keeping track. Five times he’d suggested the bow, three times he’d added chocolate syrup to that, twice he’d added handcuffs, and the time before this had involved rose petals. If he made the same suggestion one more time, he wasn’t going to be allowed in on Valentine’s conversations anymore. He might not even have a tongue anymore.

For his part, Conner looked like he was actually considering it this time around. Kira glared at Ethan before turning back to Conner. “No, remember? Something meaningful? The reason why you dragged me into it?” She reminded him. “You could have thought about sex on your own.”

“Well, we’re not coming up with any other great ideas,” Conner sulked. “I just wanted it to be special.”

“So, we start actually thinking. What does Trent want? Not what does Conner want. Not what does Ethan think would be funny. What does Trent want?” Kira asked. She looked sternly at both boys who looked sheepish. Conner paused for a minute and then grinned.

“I’ve got it! But I’ll need your help,” he said to them both.

***

Trent walked into the café and his eyes widened. It was covered in his artwork, people glancing around at it. It took him a minute to figure out that it had been turned into a makeshift gallery. And it wasn’t just his work, but others as well. His was just highlighted as the best. He looked over to see Conner grinning on the couch back at him. “What’s this?”

Conner motioned to everything. “A gallery. You said you wanted your art in a gallery, right?”

Trent glanced at it and back at Conner. “A comic book gallery.”

“I know,” Conner answered and pointed over to where several comic books laid on the table and a couple in frames on the wall. “That’s the best I could do. I owe Dustin a couple favors now. A couple of books make it a comic book gallery, right?”

“Conner?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you ask for a bunch of comic books and talk Hayley into closing her café for the day?” Trent asked and Conner shrugged.

“Boredom?” He suggested. At Trent’s look, he grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I thought it would mean more than a bow or handcuffs or chocolate or all of them.”

Trent sighed and looked around to see the people excited over one of his drawings. “They seem to like them.”

“Yep,” Conner answered. Trent wrapped his arms around Conner.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he answered and leaned in close. “And I did get all of the above items. Even the bow.”

Kira put her face in her hands and Ethan snickered as they glanced across the room to see Conner whooping it up, fist in the air and all.


End file.
